This proposal the plans for the Second International Symposium on Middle-Ear Mechanics in Research and Otosurgery, to be held over a duration of three and a half days in Boston, September 9-12, 1999. The special topic of the symposium will be chronic otitis media. The symposium should be of interest to basic scientists, otolaryngologists, audiologists, as well as students in these respective disciplines. Fruitful collaborations between basic scientists and clinicians can do much to improve the diagnosis and therapy of middle ear disease. However, basic scientists are not generally familiar with the pathogenesis and hearing outcomes of middle ear disease, and clinicians often do not fully understand the mechanical and acoustical constraints on the ear that results from middle ear disease and its treatment. Our objective is to bring together a well-represented faculty of experts in middle-ear acoustics, middle-ear biology and clinicians to give overviews and state-of-the-art information within their respective areas. We will lay emphasis on the free exchange of ideas between clinicians and basic scientists, as well as the education of the two groups. The special concentrations on chronic otitis media was chosen to ensure a worthwhile exchange on views on a critical cortical clinical topic. Another important goal of our symposium is to encourage students and young investigators in the various disciplines to become familiar with cutting-edge research and with unsolved research challenges in this area. The registration fee will be reduced for residents, graduate students and others-in training. Continuing medical education credits will be provided by the Harvard Medical School and the proceedings will be published in a peer-reviewed specialty journal. Special efforts will be made for the appropriate involvement of women and minorities in planning and implementation of the proposed symposium.